Five-Five David... A Part of His Soul
by Demelza
Summary: Bosco bares part of his soul to Faith one night after a shift. (sequel to '24 Hours in Manhattan') some swearing, and violence.


Title: 55-David… A Part of His Heart  
Author: Demelza  
Email: stonelight81@hotmail.com  
Rating: M  
**Warnings:** Violence and some profanity.  
Disclaimer: Third Watch is the property of NBC. I do not own the show, or any of its characters. Elisa Maza is from Gargoyles, and belongs to Disney/Buena Vista. And are used here without permission… I do not make any money from writing this fic... it is for entertainment purposes. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. All new characters are the Author's own, and can be used elsewhere with or without permission, just let me know where.  
**Spoilers: **Season One, Officer Involved (thanks to Angie for helping me on this)  
**Author's Notes: **My second Third Watch fan fic! To be followed by a sequel. Written sometime before the final 3 eps of Season Two. This fic follows DIRECTLY after my other Third Watch/Gargoyles crossover, **'24 Hours in Manhattan'** but can work as a standalone piece too (but I recommend you read 24 Hours first, it explains a LOT).  
**Summary:** Bosco bares part of his soul to Faith one night after a shift.  
**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to everyone on the Boscorelli and Yokas message board, and to Angie, who did a really great job betaing this fic for me! 

2001 

Bosco and Faith's shift had been quiet compared to what it normally was this time of night. Three domestic violence calls, and two drunk-driving arrests. The drunk-driving ones were the worst, and they hit home with Faith. Her mind had been on Fred the entire shift, and his arrest… the arrest she had made herself. 

They got back to the station house at the break of dawn, John 'Sully' Sullivan and his partner Ty Davis had called it a night and had left already, leaving the locker room empty aside from Bosco and Faith. 

It was the end of another long, quiet shift. Bosco was unbuttoning his shirt; Faith sat on the bench in front of their lockers. "I can't believe she actually told you to fuck off." She laughed at her partner. "What did you do to get her so pissed?" 

"Nothing," he replied, yanking off his shirt and tossing it into his locker, not caring to fold it. He then proceeded to remove his boots and unbuckle his pants.  

"Come on, tell me," she said. 

Bosco stopped before unzipping his trousers and reclined on the bench.  A deep sigh came from him, and he turned to her. "She said she loved me and I told her I don't feel the same way back." 

"Geez, Boz. How long have you been seeing this girl?" 

"Couple months."  

Faith just shook her head. 

"What, because she loved me, I'm meant to love her back?" 

"That is usually how it works." 

"Doesn't work that way for me," he replied, his voice sounding cold. Yet Faith knew there was some kind of emotion in her partner. She'd seen it before. Many times. Especially when it came to his mother, and to her. 

"Yeah, well in this little thing called Life, you love someone if they love you," Faith told him, matter-of-factly. 

"You mean, I shoulda stayed with Janine simply 'cause you're still with Fred?" 

She shot Bosco an angry look. "I love my husband thank you very much." 

Yeah sure, whatever. "Well I don't love Janine. Never could." 

Still feeling bitter, Faith asked. "Tell me something, Boz, have you ever loved someone?" 

"Course I have!" He snapped back. 

Silence, Faith waited for something, anything from him… "Name at least one," she told him. 

"Nicole" was his immediate reply. 

She shook her head, "No, someone else." 

Bosco fell silent, he shuffled his feet, and then he began speaking again. There was one other person he had truly cared for. The one, in his heart and mind, he was glad Nicole was the complete opposite of. "Elisa." His voice was softer, and Faith could feel there was something deeper behind it. 

"High school sweetheart?" She asked him.  

He shook his head, "No. We met in ninety-three." 

Faith's brow creased. "Ninety-three? Isn't that when you went to Manhattan and worked that serial cop killer case?" 

"Yeah," Bosco replied, falling silent again. He stood up, dropped his pants and slipped on a pair of jeans. Faith just sat there, waiting once again for something more back from him. He removed his jacket from the locker and put it on, closed the door and turned back to Faith. "I never realized I could care for someone as much as I did." 

Faith stood up. "You mean, love someone as much as you did, who didn't love you back?" 

"No. It wasn't like that." 

"Give me a clue then, Boz." 

Bosco took in a breath, and exhaled. He sat back down, shoulders slightly slumped. "We'd only started working together, when we were called into a murder at a bar…" He went on to tell her about how they'd discovered the victim was a cop, and how the cop had known the suspect. Then he told her about the search in the suspect's apartment, Elisa's close contact with him, and then the car chase minutes later. "I took her home at the captain's request. I hadn't planned on staying, but she had a few dizzy spells, so to make sure she was okay, I promised I would." 

"Go on," Faith urged. 

Slowly his eyes met Faith's. "We talked, played board games…" He turned away again. "She was off to bed when she tripped, so I helped her through to her room… she asked me to stay…." He stopped, took in a deep breath through his nose and stood back up again, slamming his locker shut after grabbing his jacket. 

"Boz." Faith rose to her feet, "What happened?" 

Bosco shook his head ever slightly, as though in disbelief, or denial, "The most incredible night of my life… next day, we were asked to baby-sit this old copper friend of hers, who was next on the killer's list. We had just been relieved of duty when shots were fired…."

_Both officers ducked down, pulling out their weapons and alertly looking around them, trying to find out where the shot had come from. Another shot, knocking the mirror above Bosco's head off the door. He quickly darted around to the other side next to Elisa. _

_She edged her way to the back end of the car where the parked car behind it gave her enough room to squeeze between the bumpers of both cars and could more easily assess where the bullets came from. _

_"Maza," Bosco called to her. "Can you see him?" _

_She raised herself up an inch or two to get a good look and squatted back down again, turning to Bosco, who was now directly behind her, one hand on her back. "Yeah, he's standing in the middle of the damn street." _

_Bosco lifted himself up, then back down after taking note of where the man was standing.  _

_"Okay, cover me," he told her, but before Elisa even had half a chance to stop him, he was making his way out past the cars. Gun at his side as he stepped into the middle of the road, Elliot Brogden standing only meters away. _

_"You idiot," Elisa uttered to herself, keeping her eyes on Brogden, he stood still. Not even flinching or moving in any way as the Rookie stepped one step closer. "What are you doing, Boz?" she whispered, the words expressing her anger at him.  _

Bosco's heart was pounding deep in his chest; time seemed to just freeze as Brogden slowly raised his gun. His heart surged faster as he reached for his gun, not even touching his piece when a loud pop occurred.  

_He could hear Elisa screaming out his name as he fell to the ground, clutching at his leg, "Fuck, stupid mother fucker, that fucking hurts!" he screamed out, followed by a long list of other swear words and curses. Elisa was near him now, he could see her crouched down on her knees by his side. Her eyes moved from him to Brogden, then she turned to him again. She touched his leg, trying to assess what had happened. Then it hit her, turning with her gun at target level in her hand, she was about to shout out for Brogden to put his weapon down when another loud pop went off. This time Elisa was jolted back, her head hitting the ground hard as she fell. Bosco rolled onto his side, reaching for her, seeing the pain, anguish in her face as she tried to call out in pain, but nothing came from her lips. _

_Bosco grabbed her piece, swung around and fired four shots off. Brogden fell to his knees on the third shot, no statement on his face, and he fell backward. _

The memories faded from Bosco's mind, Faith just shook her head at what she'd heard. "When the EMS came, I just stood there while they loaded her into the bus, I didn't say anything. Didn't do anything." He let out another breath. "I asked the medics to take me to a different hospital, I just couldn't go to Central." 

"Why, Boz?" 

"I was just some rookie cop from New York City; she was a second class detective from Manhattan." He explained. It was the regs thing… 

"So what? You were from different precincts, no one would have needed to know." Faith caught on, she put a hand on his arm. "It could have worked y'know." 

"And cities… two different cities. Face it, Faith, whenever real love comes along, there's always something that prevents it from being." His voice was sad, as though he was only moments away from shedding a tear. 

Faith shook her head. "No, I don't believe that. And you shouldn't either." 

"Why? Because real love is perfect, and nothing will ever stop it from happening?"  

"No, yes… damn it, Boz, I don't know.  Fred and I, what we have is real love."  

"Real love is you two always fighting? 'Cause if it is, I don't want it!" He slammed his fist into his locker. "I want love, and I want to know that I'll wake up in the morning beside someone that makes me really happy… I want…" He lowered his voice. "I want her." 

Faith stood up straighter. "So what's stopping you?" 

"I can't have her." 

"So she's your superior officer, and who gives a damn that she lives in another city… Boz, those are just excuses." 

"Because even though I care for her… there is someone else in my life that has to always come first." 

Silence. 

"Nicole?" she asked him. 

"No, someone else," he said, shaking his head. "Listen, I gotta go. Gonna go see Ma." 

Faith nodded. "Okay," she said. He had just turned around when she called his name. "You need to choose.  Either don't tell Elisa you care for her because this other person comes first… or, tell her you love her, and let the other person be second in your life." 

"I couldn't do that," he replied, looking back at her. "I made a promise." 

"To whom?" 

"God," Bosco said, turning around and walking out of the locker room.

  


what do you think? flames, comments, suggestions are always welcome. stonelight81@hotmail.com  
to be followed by a sequel


End file.
